


Papais

by VampireWalker



Series: OTPtober BokuAka pt [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Married Couple, Mentioned Sexual Reassignment Surgery, OTPtober, One Big Happy Family, Pets, Pregnancy, Trans Bokuto Koutarou, Trans Male Character
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker
Summary: Eles queriam ter mais membros em sua família, adotaram animais e, agora, cogitam um filho.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: OTPtober BokuAka pt [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Papais

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Papa and Dada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149746) by [VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker)



> OTPtober dia 22: Família

Fazia uns anos que eles sempre comentavam de aumentar a família, Keiji dizia que queria um gato, Koutarou um cachorro, então agora tinham Bolinha e Bolona, nomes que o mais velho considerou “genial” e só fazia o moreno questionar suas escolhas de vida.

Na outra vez que pensaram nessa possibilidade, discutiram como seria para ter um bebê. Keiji sugeriu de doar espermatozóides e alguém que pudesse ajudá-los, Koutarou já falou de adoção ou de engravidar.

— Mas Kou, seu tratamento. — Preocupou-se, sabia que estava próximo da cirurgia de redesignação sexual e o quanto ela era estimada para Koutarou.

— É uma opção, posso fazer depois.

Eles conversaram bastante sobre tudo, planos, ideias, custos e cirurgias, assim como também foram aos médicos que os acompanhavam, pediram sugestões, preparos e opiniões.

Quando viram, estava tudo resolvido. Ajeitaram as datas, reformularam tudo que já estava preparado. Estava pronto, perfeito para o que viesse. Só não esperavam que ia chegar tão rápido e, ao perceberem, já estavam quase com o bebê nos braços.

— Akaashiiii — chamou manhoso, encarando o outro homem que tinha uma fatia de pizza nas mãos. — Por favooor.

— Você sabe que você também é um Akaashi, né?

— Claro, senão não estaria aqui e muito menos com um filho nosso — resmungou, fazendo bico.

O moreno riu, achava fofo quando Koutarou estava manhoso. Aproximou-se dele e esticou a pizza, logo o pedaço foi pego e devorado rapidamente. Bolinha, a gata, olhava para a fatia na esperança que fosse alimentada, assim como Bolona, a cachorra.

Todos pareciam ansiosos para a chegada do pequeno ser que faria parte daquela família, as duas sempre ficavam próximas de Koutarou, às vezes encostando a cabeça naquela barriga enorme e se aninhavam ao seu lado, prontas para protegê-lo.

Não demorou muito para a chegada do novo Akaashi, chamado Katsuki. Os cabelos cinzas escuro, quase como se fosse uma mistura das cores do cabelo de Koutarou, e os olhos azuis iguais aos de Keiji. Os papais não podiam estar mais felizes com o ser humaninho que tinham nos braços e, claro, as irmãs mais velhas faziam a festa. Queriam cheirar, lamber, limpar, dormir junto, montar guarda.

Foram bons dias, meses e anos, sempre um trabalho em conjunto entre os pais e as duas, revezando para cuidar de Katsuki quando podiam. Família mais perfeita que a deles não existia, ao menos era o que achavam.


End file.
